Love Me Like You Do
by Ryubee
Summary: Baekhyun tak akan pernah tahu bahwa pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang pria tampan bernama Park Chanyeol, akan membuat hidupnya berubah dan terjerat lebih dalam ke dalam pesonanya. ChanyeolxBaekhyun / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Warn! GS for uke.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me Like You Do**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : ****M**

**Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS) and Other exo members**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagian besar orang pasti akan berpikir bahwa pekerjaan ini kotor, tapi bagi Baekhyun pekerjaan ini adalah segalanya. Takdirnya untuk menjalani hidup telah menuntunnya untuk bekerja seperti sekarang ini. Seolah tak perduli dengan tatapan menjijikan dan cemoohan yang ditujukan para tetangga tempat dimana ia tinggal. Yang terpenting bagi Baekhyun adalah bagaimana ia menjalani hidup.

Baekhyun hanya perlu uang untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan hidupnya. Hidup sebagai anak yatim piatu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya di usia muda dengan kakak yang hanya menghabiskan uang untuk berjudi dan minum-minum, membuatnya harus menanggung beban itu sendirian.

Wanita penghibur, inilah pekerjaan Baekhyun setiap hari. Berangkat malam dan pulang menjelang dini hari sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Walaupun begitu jangan memandang Baekhyun adalah wanita penghibur murahan. Gadis itu cukup selektif memilih pasangan yang mengajaknya _one night stand_.

Muda, tampan dan kaya raya adalah syarat mutlak bagi pria yang ingin mengajak Baekhyun. Dan selama Baekhyun bekerja hanya Kris, Sehun dan Kai lah yang sering menemani malamnya. Mereka merupakan pelanggan istimewa bagi Baekhyun. Selain tiga syarat tadi, point tambahnya adalah bahwa ketiga pria tersebut selalu membuat Baekhyun terpuaskan di atas ranjang.

"Hai _sweetheart_"

Kris mengecup bibir _cherry_ itu sekilas, membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena hanya kecupan ringan yang ia dapatkan bukan ciuman panas menggairahkan yang biasanya ia dapatkan dari lelaki blasteran ini.

"Hey jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu, itu membuatku ingin memakanmu."

"Coba saja." Baekhyun menantang.

"Ck! Kau ini."

Kris yang tak tahan atas sikap manja Baekhyun barusan langsung saja mencium bibir tersebut dengan penuh gairah, yang tentu saja dibalas oleh Baekhyun sama bergairahnya. Tangan Kris perlahan naik menuju tengkuk Baekhyun untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menerima ciuman tersebut dengan sukarela. Tangannya bertengger di pinggang lelaki tersebut. Ciuman tersebut terlepas saat Baekhyun meremas pundak Kris, memberinya sinyal bahwa Baekhyun butuh oksigen untuk bernafas. Walaupun sudah sering melakukannya tapi tetap saja ciuman tersebut selalu memabukan dan selalu membuat semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi gadis itu.

"Kau yang terbaik." ucap Kris saat mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Akan lebih baik lagi jika kita melakukannya diatas ranjang."

Kris terkekeh mendengar ucapan frontal yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir _cherry _gadis itu. Siapapun pasti tidak akan menyangka jika ucapan tersebut dapat meluncur begitu saja dari bibir gadis mungil ini. Orang–orang pasti akan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah gadis baik-baik, tapi siapa sangka dibalik wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang penuh dengan kejutan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bersamamu malam ini."

Membuat Baekhyun melenguh kecewa, harus Baekhyun akui bahwa Kris-lah yang terbaik diantara Kai dan Sehun.

"Tapi…kemarilah aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang yang bisa memuaskanmu malam ini." Kris berujar. Pria itu menuntun Baekhyun menuju meja bartender paling ujung, dimana seorang pria tampan sedang menikmati minumannya.

"Chanyeol."

Dengan sedikit keras Kris menepuk bahu pria yang bernama Chanyeol tersebut, membuatnya mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Pria itu hanya memberi tatapan dingin saat tahu bahwa pria itu adalah Kris. Kris langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chanyeol lalu memperkenalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri.

"Baekhyun, dia adalah Chanyeol temanku saat tinggal di Amerika. Dan Chanyeol, dia adalah Baekhyun salah satu yang terbaik disini." Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Kata-kata penuh arti yang hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia sedikit sangsi.

Pasalnya wanita mungil ini lebih seperti anak sekolahan daripada seorang wanita penghibur. Namun Chanyeol tak memungkiri jika perempuan itu mempunyai wajah yang cantik dan juga _body S line_ yang bagus, yang mampu menggoda setiap mata lelaki.

Baekhyun sedikit menaikan alisnya, ditatapnya Kris. Kris yang menyadari arti dari tatapan Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dari tempat ia duduk. Lalu mendorong Baekhyun dan mendudukannya ditempat tadi dimana ia duduk, disebelah Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah, dia sesuai kriteriamu Baek. Dia tak akan mengecewakanmu." bisik Kris di telinga Baekhyun, yang diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Kurasa kalian butuh waktu untuk berdua, nikmatilah." kata Kris seraya menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"_S__he will not let you down_" Kris berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol, sebelum melenggang pergi dengan seorang wanita penghibur bermata panda.

Setelah sepeninggal Kris, keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat. Baik Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol hanya saling terdiam. Baekhyun benci dengan suasana seperti ini, hingga akhrinya ia memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu diantara mereka.

"Jadi kau yang akan menemaniku malam ini? Kuharap kau tak mengecewakanku, selama ini Kris masih tetap yang terbaik."

"Hei…jaga ucapanmu nona manis. Kris tidak lebih baik dariku." kini keduanya saling berhadapan, mata mereka menatap kedalam hazel masing-masing.

"Benarkah?" Tak sadarkah bahwa ucapan Chanyeol barusan justru telah membuat perempuan ini semakin merasa tertarik dan juga penasaran pada pria dihadapannya.

"Jangan memandangku dengan sebelah mata, aku tidak suka. Kau hanya belum tahu siapa Park Chanyeol." seringai tipis terpancar diwajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Aku perlu bukti."

"Baiklah, akan aku buktikan jika aku lebih baik daripada Kris. Tapi tidak disini."

Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan mengandeng tangan Baekhyun keluar dari kebisingan klub malam tersebut menuju parkiran. Dimana mobil sport Venom GT berwarna silver terparkir disana. Keduanya meninggalkan klub malam tersebut, menembus keheningan malam jalanan kota Seoul, menuju suatu tempat yang Baekhyun tidak tahu entah itu kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil itu berhenti disebuah rumah dengan gaya minimalis eropa. Tadinya Baekhyun mengira bahwa mereka akan menuju hotel, tapi dugaannya ternyata salah. Pria ini justru membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Rumah dengan gaya minimalis eropa yang dihiasi dengan arsitektur mewah didalamnya.

"Aku tidak suka hotel, hotel membuatku terbatas. Rumah lebih baik, aku bisa melakukan segalanya. Lagipula ini rumahku sendiri. Aku bisa melakukan apapun disini, tak ada yang melarang." Ucap Chanyeol seolah mengerti apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan. Keduanya tengah menaiki tangga dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan sedikit dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibir Baekhyun. jujur saja biasanya Baekhyun tak akan tertarik tentang seseorang.

"Sepertinya kau punya rasa ketertarikan yang tinggi." kata Chanyeol tepat ketika ia membuka sebuah pintu kamar di lantai dua.

"Masuklah"

Dengan patuh Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol memasuki kamar tersebut. Kamar temaram yang hanya dihiasi sinar bulan dari luar. Kamar tersebut cukup besar, ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang berada di tengah kamar tersebut berhiaskan kelambu. Tampak serasi dengan ruangan bernuansa merah marun tersebut. Lemari pakaian yang cukup besar dengan meja rias di sisi kamar tersebut, seolah menjadi pelengkap kamar tersebut.

"Ini pakailah." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah _lingerie_ perpaduan warna hitam dan merah, dengan motif renda dibagian dada dari dalam lemari. Membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah nanti akan sama saja?"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Tidak, bagiku berbeda. Pakailah."

"Kau akan tetap berdiri disana?" Tanya Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tak se-inchi-pun bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa kau keberatan?"

"Ti..tidak" jawabnya sedikit gugup. Walaupun sudah sering bertelanjang dengan laki-laki lain. tapi jika diperhatikan saat kau berganti pakaian seperti sekarang ini, tetap saja membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Kau tampak lebih cantik seperti ini" Pipi Baekhyun merona. Kini Chanyeol telah berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun yang telah selesai berganti pakaian. _Lingerie_ itu tampak cocok dipakai Baekhyun. Membuat bahu putih mulus dan juga payudara yang masih terbungkus bra tersebut lebih ter-_expose_. Baekhyun memang belum sepenuhnya membuka semua pakaiannya, bra dan juga celana dalamnnya masih melekat disana, sengaja untuk tidak membukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kuharap kau tak mengecewakanku." Pria tampan itu mulai mengecupi bahu Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Tidak akan." balas Baekhyun, dan tanpa sadar keduanya sudah terlibat dalam ciuman panas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**** or End****?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Me Like You Do**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : ****M**

**Other Cast : ****Kris****, ****Tao**** (GS) and Other exo members**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kuharap kau tak mengecewakanku" Pria tampan itu mulai mengecupi bahu Baekhyun yang terbuka._

_"Tidak akan" balas Baekhyun_

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban baekhyun yang terkesan seperti menantangnya. dan tanpa aba-aba pria itu mulai mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. meraup bibir tipis gadis tersebut, membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas memabukan. Dengan sengaja Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun membuat yeoja tersebut mengerang dan membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses bagi Chanyeol untuk mengeksplorasi mulut Baekhyun lebih dalam.

Lidah keduanya saling bertaut, saling bermain satu sama lain. beberapa kali Baekhyun mendesah merdu, yang membuat gairah laki-laki tersebut meningkat, hingga tangan Chanyeol naik menuju tengkuk Baekhyun menuntut ciuman mereka lebih dalam dan juga lebih intens. Dalam hati Chanyeol tersenyum, gadis ini begitu sangat bergairah, sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang selama ini ia ajak untuk berkencan atau hanya untuk _one night stand_. Biasanya mereka akan malu-malu diawal, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda. Ia begitu apa adanya sejak awal. Dan tanpa sadar perasaan itu kembali muncul dalam diri Chanyeol.

Ketika dirasa paru-parunya butuh oksigen untuk bernafas, saat itulah ciuman mereka berakhir. Dalam kamar berpenerangan minim tersebut -karena hanya diterangi sinar sang rembulan yang tembus melalui jendela kamar- walaupun tampak samar tapi Chanyeol dapat melihat pipi Baekhyun yang merona. Mata Baekhyun masih terpejam rapat dan gadis itu masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau hebat" gumam Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun yang masih terpejam membuka mata dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pria tampan itu. Baekhyun tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian untuknya karena ia masih terlalu sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dan tangan kekar itu sudah membelai lengan mulus milik Baekhyun yang polos dengan begitu lembut.

Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol menurunkan tali lingerie milik Baekhyun satu persatu. membuat satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya luruh ke lantai. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun melakukan ini, tapi perlakuan lembut Chanyeol berhasil membuat detak jantungnya tak beraturan karena sensasi dan gejolak yang berbeda yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

Sejenak Chanyeol berhenti, menatap kagum atas keindahan tubuh baekhyun. Kedua hazel tersebut saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Pandangan chanyeol begitu lembut hingga membuat hati Baekhyun bergetar karenanya. Tapi dibalik hazel berwarna cokelat gelap tersebut Baekhyun dapat merasakan tatapan penuh gairah yang tersembunyi.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian bibir Chanyeol kembali menyapu permukaan bibir baekhyun yang lembut. Tanpa melepas tautan diantara mereka Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Dengan Chanyeol diatasnya, berusaha untuk tak menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

Tak hanya ciuman dibibir yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu kini tengah menundukan kepalanya menciumi leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan sensual.

"Aaahhh…" Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol berhasil membuat tanda kapemilikan di leher jenjang itu. Tak hanya bibir Chanyeol yang sibuk bergerak, tangan pemuda tersebut juga sibuk dibalik punggung Baekhyun, berusaha melepas pengait bra. Payudara tersebut terbuka bebas untuknya saat ia berhasil melepas bra tersebut dari tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol meremas payudara tersebut saat ia berhasil membukanya.

Chanyeol kembali menggodanya, ia mengecap _nipple_ milik Baekhyun yang sudah menegang. Baekhyun butuh pelampiasan, ini terlalu menggoda untuknya. Tangan Baekhyun baru saja akan meremas surai pria ini, tapi tangan pria ini lebih cepat menahannya, membuatnya terkesiap.

"Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhku, kecuali jika aku mengijinkanmu, mengerti?" Chanyeol menatap mata sayu Baekhyun dibawahnya.

Baekhyun menggaguk, ia tak berniat untuk protes. Tanpa mengubah posisi, tangan Chanyeol membuka laci yang ada disebelah ranjang. Mengeluarkan seikat tali dari sana. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Untuk apa pikirnya? Dan sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengikat tangannya ke kepala ranjang.

"Ini agar kau tak menyentuhku, aku tak suka jika ada seseorang yang menyentuhku saat aku "bermain". Percayalah tak akan ada yang tersakiti disini. kau akan memuaskanku dan begitupun sebaliknya, mengerti?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Mengesampingkan pemikirannya tentang mengapa ia begitu cepat mempercayai apa yang dikatakan pria ini? bahkan ini baru pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Dengan penuh kelembutan Chanyeol mengecup mata indah Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tertunda.

Ia kembali menggoda payudara Baekhyun, bukan dengan tangannya tapi kali ini dengan bibirnya. Chanyeol mengecup ujung payudara tersebut mencecapnya dengan lidahnya sebelum akhirnya bibir tersebut berpindah kebagian samping payudara Baekhyun, mencumbunya, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya, sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas disana. Erangan dan desahan bersenandung di kamar berpenerangan temaram tersebut.

Setelah puas dengan payudara Baekhyun, Chanyeol secara perlahan membuka kain segitiga yang masih membungkus kehormatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit berjingkat saat nafas Chanyeol menyapu kehormatannya, mencium harumnya vagina Baekhyun yang begitu bersih. Chanyeol melebarkan paha Baekhyun bersiap untuk memasukinya.

"Aaaaahhhh" Baekhyun mendesah saat jari-jari Chanyeol bermain dengan klitorisnya. Ekspresi sayu Baekhyun dan bibirnya yang terbuka membuat Chanyeol semakin tak kuasa atas kabut gairah yang melingkupinya sejak tadi.

"Kau sudah basah _baby_, kau siap untukku." Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat tersebut ditelinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sesuatu dibalik celananya sudah menegang sejak tadi minta untuk dipuaskan. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Chanyeol menanggalkan semua yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan keduanya kini sama-sama telanjang.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung memasukan miliknya pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengerang karena penyatuan mereka yang tiba-tiba. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang menyatu dengan dirinya. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun sesaat sebelum akhirnya mulai bergerak. Chanyeol mulai mendorong dan menekan titik _G__-__spot_ milik Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh" Baekhyun melenguh saat ia ikut bergerak mengikuti ritme permainan Chanyeol.

"Sebutkan namaku _baby_"

"Aaaaahhh Chanyeolllhhh" Baekhyun menuruti keinginan tuannya itu. Desahan Baekhyun yang merdu justru semakin membuat Chanyeol terbuai. Kewanitaan Baekhyun membungkus milik Chanyeol dengan begitu hangat. Suasana yang dingin diluar berbanding jauh dengan keadaan kamar yang begitu panas. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya, bahkan rambut Baekhyun basah karena keringat, membuatnya terlihat lebih _sexy_. Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat seolah-olah ia sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun.

Nafas Baekhyun sedikit memburu, Chanyeol tahu jika sebentar lagi perempuan ini akan mencapai klimaksnya. Ia ingin melakukannya bersama. Chanyeol sedikit mempercepat gerakannya untuk membantu Baekhyun mencapai kepuasan.

"Aaahhh Chanyeollssshhh~"

"Ssshh aaahhh _baby_"

Keduanya sama-sama mendesah saat orgasme menerjang. Baekhyun dapat merasakan cairan merembes mengaliri sela-sela pahanya. Cairan Chanyeol menyatu dengan milik dirinya. Nafas mereka masih terengah atas penyatuan mereka yang penuh kenikmatan.

Chanyeol menggeser badannya, terlentang disamping Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin menindih tubuh mungil tersebut. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, pengalaman malam ini tak akan pernah ia lupakan dan merupakan pengalaman terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun membuka mata saat ia merasakan, ikatannya terlepas. Chanyeol sudah kembali berpakaian seolah kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Kau hebat. Kau yang terbaik." ucap Chanyeol, mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pria tersebut keluar dari kamar itu tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun lagi pada Baekhyun yang masih diam di ranjang.

Baekhyun duduk perlahan, ia masih merasakan sakit atas kegiatannya barusan. Baekhyun tersenyum miring, saat ia melihat tumpukan uang disisi meja ranjang. Bodoh, apa yang kau harapkan Byun Baekhyun? Kau dengannya hanya sebatas partner _sex_ tidak lebih.

Baekhyun memunguti pakaiannya, ia harus pulang. Tak lupa ia segera memasukan uang di meja tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Setelah membereskan diri seadanya, Baekhyun segera pergi dari rumah mewah tersebut. tanpa disadari sejak tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan langkah kecil Baekhyun dari balik jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END or ****To Be Continue?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Me Like You Do**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : M**

**Other Cast : Kris, Tao (GS), Kai, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Braakk

Suara pintu di dobrak secara paksa tersebut membuat _yeoja _bermata _puppy_ itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Baekhyun baru saja pulang saat pagi menjelang, ia baru tidur beberapa jam yang lalu tapi kini ia harus kembali terbangun karena keributan yang terjadi. Walaupun ia masih sangat mengantuk tapi ia harus memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ambil semua benda berharga di rumah ini, jangan ada yang tersisa." Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar seruan seorang pria dari balik kamar. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan betapa terkejutnya Ia saat seorang pria tambun tengah memerintahkan anak buahnya mengambil barang-barang berharga yang ada di dalam rumahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" seru Baekhyun tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi sambil berusaha menahan seorang pria mengambil televisi miliknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku? Kau tak berhak untuk mengambil barang-barangku!"

"Oh jadi kau adik dari Byun Baekbom? Tapi barang-barang itu bukan milikmu lagi nona, semua itu milikku." Pria tambun tersebut berpaling menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tajam, matanya memandang sengit pria tambun yang kini berdiri di hadapannya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Cih jadi Baekbom belum bercerita padamu?" pria tersebut mendesis pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya "Baekbom berhutang padaku karena ia kalah berjudi. Dan dengan sukarela ia menyerahkan rumah ini beserta isinya untuk melunasi hutangnya padaku." senyum licik tampak di wajah si pria tambun.

"Apa?" Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga tak percaya.

Rumah ini adalah rumah peninggalan orangtuanya, satu-satunya harta peninggalan orangtuanya yang ia milikki. Sudah belasan tahun Baekhyun tinggal di tempat ini, sejak kecil hingga ia tumbuh dewasa hingga sekarang ini. Hanya ini satu-satunya tempat Baekhyun bernaung dan bisa meluapkan segalanya. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya menukar rumah peninggalan orangtuanya ini hanya untuk membayar hutang karena ia kalah berjudi? Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sang kakak dan sebelum Baekhyun sempat membela diri laki-laki itu sudah kembali berucap yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tak berkutik. "Dan kau juga menjadi milikku…sepertinya." senyum licik itu semakin terpampang jelas.

"Aku tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini, sekarang tinggalkan rumahku atau aku akan menelepon polisi atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menahan amarah agar tidak meledak. Jujur saja amarahnya sudah sampai ke puncak ubun-ubun. Laki-laki itu telah melecehkannya, bagaimanapun juga ia seorang perempuan yang masih mempunyai harga diri. Tapi laki-laki tersebut hanya tersenyum miring mengacuhkan ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Bereskan semuanya dan bawa keluar semua barang berharga yang kau temukan, jangan ada yang masuk sebelum kuperintahkan. aku akan bersenang-senang sebentar dengan gadis manis ini."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun tegas, ia sama sekali tidak takut atas apa yang barusan pria ini katakan. Laki-laki tersebut maju semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun, hingga pada akhirnya membuat mundur Baekhyun beberapa langkah hingga ia menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menghindar, ia terperangkap dan kini jarak mereka semakin dekat, bahkan baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas mereka beradu sekarang.

"Kupikir aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu nona? Kau Byun Baekhyun, gadis manis yang bekerja dengan tubuhnya di sebuah klub malam, bukan begitu?"

"Cih aku tidak akan membiarkan tubuhku disentuh olehmu."

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksa."

Pria tambun itu dengan tiba-tiba menahan lengan Baekhyun, membuat pergerakan yeoja mungil tersebut terbatas. Tapi Baekhyun tak habis akal, kakinya yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk menendang selangkangan pria tersebut hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Dan melepaskan cengkraman di lengannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Baekhyun segera bergegas menyelamatkan diri. Tapi usahanya ternyata tidak semulus apa yang ia rencanakan. Karena pria tersebut kemudian berteriak pada anak buahnya "Hentikan dia."

Membuat para anak buahnya yang berada di luar segera masuk ke dalam dan berhasil kembali menahan Baekhyun yang hendak kabur lewat jendela. Baekhyun tak bisa pergi lagi, karena kini pria-pria berbadan besar menahannya.

"Rupanya kau ingin bermain-main denganku nona. baiklah jika itu maumu." perlahan tangan pria itu menyusuri wajahnya.

"Cuih…" Baekhyun meludah tepat dimuka si pria, Ia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Tak ayal perlakuan Baekhyun tersebut membuat geram pria tersebut hingga tersulut emosinya dan melayangkan sebuah tamparan dipipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kurasa kau tak ingin bermain-main dulu, kalau begitu aku akan bermain langsung ke inti sayang."

Ucapan sang pria sedikit membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun sedikit merinding. Baekhyun tidak suka keadaan seperti ini yang membuat keadaannya terpojok. Seringai tampak di wajah si pria, tangan nakalnya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun, bahkan kini baju tidur Baekhyun sudah sobek karena ulahnya, hingga menampakan salah satu payudaranya yang ranum.

Baekhyun ingin melawan tapi tenaganya tak sebanding, perlawanan yang dilakukan pun akan sia-sia. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja luruh, sungguh ia tidak ingin hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti ini terjadi. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, berharap jika ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya.

Bugh bugh bugh

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara hantaman. Matanya masih terpejam tak berani untuk membuka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi saat Ia merasa pegangan di lengannya mengendur ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat. Matanya membelalak sempurna saat ia menemukan sang kakak berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Matanya memandang si pria tambun dan para anak buahnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya masing-masing. Ia yakin jika kakaknya telah menghajar para preman tersebut dengan balok kayu yang masih ada ditangannya.

"Ku peringatkan kau. Kau boleh mengambil semua barang-barangku tapi jangan pernah sentuh adikku." teriak Baekbom geram. Baekbom menyampirkan jaketnya pada tubuh Baekhyun, berusaha menutupi bajunya yang tampak sobek. Sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan tak tentu arah. Mereka hanya menyusuri jalan tanpa ujung kemana langkah kaki mereka melangkah. Berulang-kali Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan sang kakak, namun tak berhasil.

"Baekbom Lepassshhkan."

Sreet

Berhasil. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali akhirnya genggaman tersebut terlepas. Keduanya terdiam saling memandang satu sama lain. Baekhyun memandang kakaknya sengit. Walaupun sang kakak telah menyelamatkannya tadi, tapi hal itu tak sedikitpun membuat amarah baekhyun mereda atas apa yang telah kakaknya lakukan.

Plak

Tamparan keras itu mendarat sempurna di pipi Baekbom. Ya, barusan Baekhyun baru saja menampar sang kakak. Meluapkan perasaanya, segala kekesalan dan kekecewan terhadap sang kakak selama ini. Baekbom hanya diam mengusap pipinya yang terasa perih karena tamparan sang adik.

"Apa kau sudah gila, _huh_? Menukarkan semua barang berharga yang kita milikki hanya karena kau kalah bermain judi? Kau bahkan menukarkan harta satu-satunya peninggalan orang tua kita yang paling berharga. Rumah itu, rumah hasil dari jerih payah _eomma_ dan _appa_ agar kita bisa hidup dengan layak, tapi kau, kau mengambil rumah itu hanya untuk melunasi hutang-hutangmu. Kau menggunakannya hanya untuk keperluanmu sendiri."

Baekhyun berujar panjang lebar. Tak ia perdulikan air mata yang kini tampak sudah mengalir dari mata _puppy_nya.

"Baek dengarkan aku, dengarkan penjelasanku-"

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan Byun Baekbom. Cih…bahkan aku tak sudi untuk memanggilmu lagi. Mulai sekarang kita tak ada hubungan apapun lagi. Jangan mencariku, aku tak mempunyai saudara sepertimu."

Kalimat panjang tersebut mengakhiri pembicaraan diantara mereka. tidak bukan mereka, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang berbicara sedangkan Baekbom lebih seperti seorang pendengar. Baekhyun berbalik, berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arahnya tadi. Meninggalkan Baekbom yang masih diam di tempat. Tak ada niatan bagi Baekbom untuk mengehentikan langkah Baekhyun, ia hanya berdiri tak bergeming dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek berhentilah minum, kau sudah menghabiskan dua botol soju, aku tak ingin membawamu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk." perempuan bermata panda, yang bernama Zitao itu memperingatkan sahabatnya.

Keduanya kini memang berada di klub malam tempat dimana mereka bekerja. Tadi siang setelah pertengkarannya dengan Baekbom, Baekhyun pergi ke apartemen sahabatnya itu. Ia menceritakan tentang semua yang terjadi kepada Zitao. Beruntung Zitao bersedia menampungnya walaupun tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan tinggal disana. Sahabatnya itu telah banyak membantu Baekhyun, bahkan pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang semua milik perempuan bermata panda itu.

"Aku tau Huang Zitao." ujar Baekhyun sambil kembali menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas kecil."

"Bagaimana jika kau melepaskan stressmu itu dengan bermain bersama pria-pria tampan disana. Lihatlah Kai dan Sehun sedang bermain dengan gadis-gadis tak berpengalaman itu. membuatku ingin menarik mereka dari sana."

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Sungguh malam ini ia hanya ingin melepaskan stressnya dengan minum. Ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk melakukan kegiatan panas di atas ranjang.

"Wow sejak kapan seorang Byun Baekhyun menolak untuk memuaskan seorang Oh Sehun dan Kim Kai, hmm?" ucap Tao berusaha menggoda, tapi Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Jika kau mau ambillah aku sama sekali tak tertarik malam ini."

"Oh benarkah? Sayang sekali, tapi malam ini aku sudah mempunyai janji dengan Kris. Ah dia sudah datang rupanya." seru Zitao "Baiklah aku pergi Baek, pastikan Kau menungguku jika aku belum datang, ingat kau tak bisa terus seperti ini kau membutuhkan uang." ujarnya sebelum berlalu pergi dengan Kris.

Entah berapa botol minuman berakohol yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia tak menghitung. Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dulu ke apartemen Zitao, tanpa menunggu sahabatnya itu. Beruntung tadi Tao memberikan kunci duplikat apartemen miliknya. Dengan langkah terhuyung Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari klub. Kepalanya pening, semua tampak berputar. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh, rasa pening di kepalanya semakin mendera. Ia tak kuat lagi hanya untuk sekedar berdiri. Kesadarannya mulai hilang perlahan, dan sebelum tubuh itu jatuh terjerembap ke tanah. Seseorang berhasil menahannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tadinya ga ada niatan Lanjutin FF ini, tapi tiba-tiba aja ide muncul di kepala dan tara~ akhirnya terciptalah chapter ini~  
Disini emang ga ada Chanbaeknya, sengaja buat kebutuhan cerita, tapi kalian udah bisa nebak kan siapa itu?hehehe…  
Nanti mulai chap depan mulai fokus Chanbaek yah, be ready…  
tapi aku ga tau kapan bakal update chap selanjutnya, maklum saya tipe penulis yang bekerja jika ada ide yang nyangkut di kepala. Hehehe…jadi harap bersabar…ada yang mau tukeran ide juga boleh silahkan PM~ asalkan itu ga merubah plot awal yang telah saya buat di kepala...hehehe…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Me Like You Do**

.

.

.

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : M**

**Other Cast : Kris, Tao (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit-langit berwarna putih itulah yang pertama kali Baekhyun lihat saat pertama kali membuka mata. Ia mendudukan dirinya ditempat tidur empuk tersebut sambil memijat keningnya, rasa pening efek dari minum semalam masih sedikit terasa. Baekhyun memandang kesekitar, ia baru tersadar jika kamar ini ternyata bukan kamarnya ataupun kamar Tao. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi ia hanya bisa mengingat saat ia pergi meninggalkan klub, selebihnya ia tak ingat apapun. Saat Baekhyun tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya, pintu kayu cokelat itu berayun terbuka menampakan sosok tinggi pria tampan.

"Kau sudah bangun nona Byun?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget "Kau…kapan kau datang?" tanyanya kikuk.

"Maaf membuatmu kaget, aku baru saja datang membeli ini." ujar Chanyeol, sambil memperlihatkan sebotol vitamin yang ia keluarkan dari kantor plastik yang tadi dibawanya.

"Mmh…ka..kau-" dalam hati Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena suaranya yang tampak gemetar. Sejak pertama kali berhadapan dengan laki-laki tampan ini, entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun selalu berdetak tak karuan.

"Chanyeol, panggil aku Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup "Chanyeol-shi mengapa aku bisa ada disini? apa yang terjadi? Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Oh pertanyaan itu tak dengan lancangnya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, tapi mengingat bahwa Chanyeol pernah menjadi partner sexnya bisa saja Chanyeol melakukan hal macam-macam padanya saat ia tertidur tak sadarkan diri. Seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku nona Byun-"

"Baekhyun, panggil saja aku Baekhyun."

"Hmm baiklah Baekhyun-shi, sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku. Maafkan aku yang membawamu ke hotel ini. Tadi malam saat aku melintasi jalan di dekat klub malam saat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku melihatmu sedang berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Aku berinisiatif membantumu, tapi sebelum aku sempat bertanya apapun kau tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri. Beruntung aku tepat waktu untuk menangkap tubuhmu sebelum tubuh itu terjerembap ke tanah. Karena aku tidak tahu harus mengantarmu kemana, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawamu kesini. Dan percayalah tak ada apapun yang terjadi."

Baekhyun menginggit bibirnya, entah ia merasa bersalah atau malu atas pertanyaannya tadi yang secara tidak langsung menuduh Chanyeol telah berbuat macam-macam padanya. Hei wajar saja bukan jika Ia bertanya seperti itu? mengingat mereka berdua pernah melakukan _one night stand_.

"Terima kasih." hanya itu yang akhirnya Baekhyun ucapkan. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Kau mabuk tadi malam, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tatapan Chanyeol begitu dalam seolah menuntut dan menyelidik.

Baekhyun mengambil air minum yang terletak disebelah tempat tidurnya, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Chanyeol sekaligus rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba melanda.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau ketahui, hanya masalah pribadi. Tapi sudah kuatasi semuanya sudah selesai." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum. "Kurasa aku harus pergi" Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit kusut.

"Setidaknya minumlah tehnya terlebih dulu"

Baekhyun melirik meja yang ada disamping tempat tidur dimana mata Chanyeol kini tertuju. Disana ada teh yang Baekhyun pikir jika itu adalah teh madu. Oh mengapa ia tak menyadarinya tadi saat ia mengambil minum? Apa ia terlalu gugup hingga ia sampai tak memperhatikan sekitar. Apakah Chanyeol menyiapkan semua ini untuknya? Baekhyun diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya meminum teh tersebut. Ia tak enak hati untuk menolak, apalagi Chanyeol melakukan semua ini untuknya.

"Kau harus meminum vitaminnya juga." Chanyeol menyodorkan vitamin yang tadi ia beli pada Baekhyun.

"Oh Chanyeol-shi ayolah aku hanya mabuk, bukan sakit. Aku tak perlu meminum vitamin ini." ujar Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Jujur saja perlakuan Chanyeol ini sedikit berlebihan, memperlakukannya seperti orang sakit yang perlu dikasihani. Oh baekhyun tak suka dikasihani. Ia hanya mabuk bukan sakit parah.

"Kau harus meminumnya Baekhyun. Kau memang tidak sakit tapi ini bisa membuat tubuhmu kembali segar karena mabuk semalam."

"Chanyeol-shi-" Baekhyun hendak membantah tapi Chanyeol sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Tak ada penolakan Baekhyun. Aku tak suka penolakan, kau harus meminumnya. Kau tak boleh pergi sebelum menghabiskan vitamin itu di depanku."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, mata keduanya kembali beradu lagi-lagi tatapan itu. Tatapan tajam yang seolah mengintimidasi. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menerima dan meminum vitamin tersebut dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah meminumnya." Baekhyun memperlihatkan botol vitamin yang sudah kosong isinya ia minum.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu mabuk lagi, minum tak bagus untuk kesehatanmu." dengan dingin Chanyeol berujar.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Pamit Baekhyun.

"Biar aku mengantarmu pulang, tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu menyambar kunci mobil. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tercengang karena sikapnya barusan. Baekhyun sudah membuka mulutnya agar chanyeol tak usah repot-rept mengantarnya, tapi semua itu karena sirna karena Chanyeol lebih dulu membuka suara.

"Ingat aku tak suka penolakan." Ujaranya. Membatalkan niat Baekhyun untuk berbicara, pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menurut.

Keduanya berjalan menuju lift dalam diam, sesekali Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, dan lagi-lagi baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup.

Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu, ia memutar badannya menghadap pintu lift yang terbuka, lalu menekan tombol angka satu menuju lobby. Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift tanpa memutar tubuhnya. Hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan. Tak ada percakapan apapun hanya Chanyeol yang menatap intens Baekhyun sejak ia memasuki lift. Kembali Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menghilangkan sedikit kegugupannya karena terus dipandangi Chanyeol.

"Oh Shit kau menggodaku Baek."

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga punggungnya membentur dinding lift. Baekhyun membelalakan mata puppynya saat bibir Chanyeol menyapu bibirnya yang lembut dengan penuh nafsu. Bibir Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah dan atas Baekhyun secara bergantian seolah ingin memakannya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan lengan Baekhyun, agar tidak menyentuhnya. Walaupun pada awalnya terkejut tapi Baekhyun tak menolak saat pria itu menautkan lidahnya bermain menjelajahi rongga mulut miliknya. Gadis itu justru mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol.

"Mmmhhh…ahhh…ahhh" desahan itu berhasil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Tak perduli jika kini mereka ada di ruang publik keduanya kini terlibat dalam ciuman panas.

Ting

Suara lift berhenti. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan ciumannya pada Baekhyun. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu lift dengan santai seolah kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi. Sementara Baekhyun masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Entah bagaimana penampilannya sekarang, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Beberapa orang memasuki lift memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Oh pipinya merona, ia merasa malu atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang Baek?" tanya Tao saat melihat sahabatnya muncul dari balik pintu tanpa menaruh curiga kemana perginya ia semalam. "Bagaimana malammu? Sepertinya kau berubah pikiran tadi malam, hmm?" Tao mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Diamlah Tao aku tak melakukan apapun tadi malam." Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk milik Tao.

"Jika kau tak melakukan apapun, bagaimana bisa kau pulang dengannya? Aku melihatmu diantar oleh seorang pria tampan. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pria tersebut." ujar Tao.

"Aku hanya tak sengaja bertemu dengannya." jawab Baekhyun singkat. "Aku mandi dulu" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia segera menuju kamar yang Tao sediakan untuknya. Baekhyun tidak langsung mandi sebenarnya, Ia hanya mencari alasan untuk menghindari Tao sebelum sahabatnya bertanya yang aneh-aneh tentang ini dan itu. Ia justru kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Baekhyun memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, ciuman itu. Baekhyun bahkan masih bisa merasakan saat bibir itu menyapu hangat bibirnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyapu permukaan bibirnya sendiri tepat dimana tadi Chanyeol berhasil menciumnya dengan begitu bernafsu. Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya semua dipenuhi tentang Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu menolongnya tadi malam. Bahkan tadi saat ia terbangun, Chanyeol telah menyiapkan teh hangat dan vitamin untuknya. Perlakuan Chanyeol ini justru menimbulkan tanda tanya dalam hati dan pikiran Baekhyun. Jujur saja walaupun hanya perlakuan kecil yang Chanyeol tunjukan padanya, tapi Baekhyun merasa tersentuh dan juga senang. Bukan tanpa alasan ia merasa senang, karena sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol ia sudah tertarik dan jatuh ke dalam pesona laki-laki tersebut. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari pria yang sebelum-sebelumnya ia kencani atau ia ajak untuk one night stand. Saat bersama Chanyeol tubuhnya seolah diluar kendali saat laki-laki itu menyentuhnya, bahkan Baekhyun dengan senang hati membalasnya.

Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan perlakuan yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Apakah itu hanya nafsu semata tanpa cinta? Atu justru Chanyeol mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya? Atau Chanyeol hanya berpikir bahwa ia hanya seseorang yang perlu dikasihani?

Entahlah Baekhyun tidak tahu, semakin dipikirkan semakin banyak pertanyaan lain yang bermunculan. Ia lalu membuka kedua matanya, lalu berjalan mengambil handuk. Mandi dibawah guyuran Shower adalah ide terbaik agar membuat pikirannya tenang.

.

.

Entah suatu kebetulan, ketidak sengajaan atau keberuntungan bagi Baekhyun malam ini. pasalnya ia bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol yang datang bersama Kris. Keduanya menghampiri Baekhyun, Luhan dan juga Tao yang tengah asyik mengobrol. Membuat obrolan seru ketiganya teralih ketika mereka datang. Tao, luhan dan juga Kris memilih untuk pergi entah kemana, tapi Baekhyun rasa mereka memilih tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mereka bertiga. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tertahan ditempatnya semula karena Chanyeol memintanya untuk tinggal.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kita akan bertemu lagi secepat ini." ucap Baekhyun sambil menenggak birnya.

"Aku harus memastikan jika kau tak mabuk lagi malam ini."

Tiba-tiba saja gelak tawa renyah terdengar dari kerongkongan Baekhyun "Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang perlu diawasi Chanyeol-shi." ujarnya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Chanyeol singkat. Membuat baekhyun menatap hezel pemuda itu tajam.

"Jika kau kesini hanya untuk memastikan keadaanku, kau boleh pergi sekarang karena kau bisa lihat sendiri aku baik-baik saja dan aku masih cukup sadar. Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu diawasi" Ujar baekhyun dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya geram.

"Jadi kau menahanku disini hanya untuk berbasa-basi seperti ini? benar-benar membosankan. Sebaiknya aku pergi daripada harus menemanimu mengobrol obrolan membosankan seperti ini" Baekhyun beranjak pergi. Tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan Baekhyun? Katakan."

**TBC  
**

* * *

**Hallo I'm back ^^ idenya lagi lancar ngalir jadi bisa lebih cepat updatenya. Adakah yang nungguin? Semoga suka yah dengan updatenya, NC nya tunggu chap depan atau chap depannya lagi. Thank you buat semua reviewer, dan juga yang udah fav and follow, juga haters. I love you. Aku baca ko review kalian dan aku juga tau siapa yang fav and follow. Gomawo Chingudeul~ Kalian penyemangat saya buat terus nulis dan lanjutin ff ini. semoga Chap depan bisa fast update lagi kaya gini. **

**Sorry for typo(s) See you in next chapter**

**Review Juseyo~**

**Ppyong ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Me Like You Do**

.

.

.

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : M**

**Other Cast : Kris, Tao (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

_**It's Genderswitch**_

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

"_Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan Baekhyun? Katakan."_

Chanyeol tampak tengah memandangnya dengan intens, menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan nafas dan menelan ludah karena gugup diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Akan aku buktikan jika aku tidak se-membosankan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku sedikit sangsi karena kau hanya mengajakku mengobrol sejak tadi. Aku tak yakin." jawabnya sarkatis. Dengan susah payah ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mengatur nada suara dan juga jantungnya yang berdegup kencang ketika hazelnya bertemu dengan hazel cokelat milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring "Giliranku yang membuktikannya padamu." Ujar Chanyeol. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi laki-laki itu telah menarik Baekhyun keluar dari tempat membisingkan tersebut. Membawanya ke parkiran menuju aventador hitam milik Chanyeol.

Entah kemana Chanyeol membawanya, namun ia sedikit mengingat jalan yang saat ini ia lalui. Ini jalan menuju rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukanlah gadis polos, ia tahu kenapa dan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan dengan membawanya ke rumahnya sendiri. Having a sex, sama seperti saat pertama kali keduanya bertemu. Rona samar tampak di wajah Baekhyun mengingat hal tersebut, dan rona merah muda itu semakin menghiasi pipinya saat ia mengingat bahwa mereka akan melakukannya lagi malam ini, yang justru membuatnya senang.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari bahwa sejak tadi adrenalin Chanyeol meningkat berkali-kali lipat, saat Baekhyun berbicara yang seolah selalu menantangnya, membuatnya ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga. Tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak melakukannya disana, ia ingin membuat pengalaman yang berbeda bagi Baekhyun yang telah mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria yang membosankan.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka saat seseorang mengatakan bahwa aku membosankan" ucap Chanyeol, keduanya kini berada di kamar dimana Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dulu. Mereka saling menatap satu sama sama lain "Karena kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini membosankan, maka aku akan membuat permainan malam ini terasa menyenangkan" lanjutnya kembali, tangan Chanyeol membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Buktikan." kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, perempuan itu kembali menantang Chanyeol. Entah darimana keberanian itu Baekhyun dapatkan, tapi jika boleh jujur Baekhyun sangat senang menggoda namja dihadapannya ini.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?"

"Aku ingin mencoba permainanmu."

"Kau masih bisa lari jika kau tak mau melakukannya." Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Kenapa aku harus lari?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran "Lakukanlah, aku ingin mencobanya." kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kuharap kau tak akan menyesal Baek."

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun terpejam seolah ia akan tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Dan Chanyeol yang mengerti akan hal itu memulainya dengan melumat bibir Baekhyun pelan.

Lalu ciuman tersebut turun ke leher jenjang milik Baekhyun, dengan senang hati Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya mempermudah akses bagi Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana. Chanyeol mulai menjilat permukaan kulit leher putih Baekhyun, sesekali ia menggingitnya, hingga membuat tanda bercak merah keunguan dileher putih tersebut.

Setelah puas dengan leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun, kali ini lebih dalam dan menuntut. Bermain di dalam rongga hangat milik Baekhyun, mengeksplorasi gua hangat tersebut hingga bermain lidah, menautkannya satu sama lain. Saliva meleleh di sudut bibir mereka entah itu punya mereka sendiri ataupun pasangannya, tak ada yang peduli.

"Euungghhhh…" desahan tersebut berhasil lolos dari bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah menikmati setiap perlakuan Chanyeol padanya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terbuai. Tanpa melepas pagutan bibir keduanya, Chanyeol meraih kaki Baekhyun melingkarkan kaki tersebut di sekitar pinganggnya. Chanyeol memangku Baekhyun menuju ranjang king sizenya, lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil tersebut disana dan menindihnya. Ciuman tersebut terlepas saat Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, menandakan bahwa ia kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Nafas Baekhyun terengah, namun ia bisa melihat mata Chanyeol yang diselimuti oleh nafsu.

Chanyeol beranjak dari atas tubuh Baekhyun saat perempuan itu masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari tersebut.

"Aku ingin langsung kita bermain ke inti Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol tampak sekali jika laki-laki tersebut kini tampak begitu bernafsu, ditangannya kini ada tali dan juga penutup mata.

"Tali?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ya aku akan mengikat tangan dan kakimu dan juga aku akan menutup matamu, kau takut?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melarikan diri.

"Kau masih bisa pergi Baek. Tapi kupastikan jika permainan kita malam ini tidak akan membosankan."

"Tidak Chanyeol, lakukan. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau inginkan. Aku milikmu, aku percaya padamu." Ucap Baekhyun. Katakan saja Baekhyun gila karena dengan sadar ia menerima Chanyeol untuk melakukan seks dengannya, dengan kondisi kaki dan tangan yang terikat. Ya Baekhyun memang gila, gila karena ia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol yang secara perlahan telah merebut hatinya tanpa ia sadari.

Senyum tipis itu tampak di wajah Chanyeol, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Chanyeol sudah menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau yang terbaik Baek" ucap Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, membuat perempuan tersebut sedikit menggeliat karena geli. Lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dan kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun mesra.

"Mmmhhhh…ahhh" Baekhyun melenguh dan menggelinjang saat tangan Chanyeol menyentuh kulitnya. Berusaha membebaskan Baekhyun dari kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, seolah ingin menyiksanya, tangan tersebut secara perlahan melepaskan baju yang menutupi tubuh baekhyun satu persatu, hingga pada akhirnya tubuh Baekhyun tak ditutupi sehelai benang pun. Payudara berisi dengan nipple pink kecokletan tersebut begitu menggoda, Oh Chanyeol sudah tak tahan ingin memasuki Baekhyun menyiksa perempuan itu karena telah mengatakan bahwa ia pria membosankan.

"Kau siap? Kau percaya padaku." tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, matanya tampak sayu. Jelas, karena kini ia pun sama diliputi oleh nafsu meminta hasratnya untuk segera dipuaskan. Walaupun terbersit sedikit rasa takut tapi Baekhyun siap untuk melakukan permainan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan untuknya. Ia percaya pada laki-laki itu. Setelah mencium kening Baekhyun sekilas Chanyeol mulai mengikat tangan Baekhyun di kepala ranjang, kedua kaki Baekhyun ia lebarkan untuk kemudian mengikatnya di masing-masing ujung ranjang membuat Baekhyun mengangkang, sehingga membuat Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas kehormatan Baekhyun. Setelah selesai Chanyeol mulai membuka pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya, melepaskan kemeja putih kantor yang masih melekat membuatnya topless, hingga membuat dada bidangnya terekspose. Chanyeol menurunkan ziper celananya, melepaskan sisa kain yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Membuat keduanya, Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol kini sama-sama telanjang. Jujur saja Baekhyun seolah dimanjakan oleh pemandangan itu, Chanyeol benar-benar tampan,

Chanyeol merangkak menindih tubuh Baekhyun "Kau Cantik Baek, aku menyukainya." ucapnya lalu menutup mata Baekhyun dan akhirnya semua gelap. Baekhyun tak bisa melihat apapun, yang ia tahu adalah kini Chanyeol tengah bermain dengan tubuhnya.

**.**

.

.

**TBC  
**

* * *

**Saya gatel pengen publish, ini sebenernya ada lanjutannya tapi saya bingung mau potong dimana jadi aja saya potong disini. hehehe mian nanti disambung lagi yah, untuk sekarang saya mau publish segini aja dulu.**

**Menurut kalian ada yang aneh ga sih sama cara penulisan aku?soalnya aku ngerasa gitu, klo ada coba kasih tau yah apanya yang salah...huhuhu...**

**Review Juseyo~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Me Like You Do**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : M**

**Other Cast : Kris, Tao (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh..." Suara lenguhan itu terdengar di dalam kamar dengan suasana temaram tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun pelakunya. Tubuh telanjangnya mengkilap karena keringat. Chanyeol benar-benar pintar bagaimana mengerjai tubuhnya hingga desahan itu selalu lolos dari kedua belah bibir _cherry_ Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukainya _dear_?" satu tangan Chanyeol membuka penutup mata Baekhyun, sedangkan satunya lagi sedang bermain dengan pusat Baekhyun dibawah sana.

Seringai puas tampak di wajah Chanyeol, laki-laki itu tampak menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan terhadap gadis yang sedang berada dalam kungkungannya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun jelas begitu tampak tersiksa, Baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata. Bagaimana tidak jika sejak tadi Chanyeol hanya mempermainkan pusat dirinya dengan menggunakan jarinya seolah sengaja membuatnya tersiksa. Hanya desahan yang mampu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun tampak begitu sayu dipenuhi oleh gairah, bulir-bulir keringat tampak membasahi tubuh telanjangnya.

Seringai puas tampak tercetak jelas menghiasi wajah tampan bak malaikat Chanyeol, ia benar-benar menyukai bagaimana perempuan itu tersiksa karena perbuatannya. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan matu sayunya yang menyiratkan permohonan. Ia benar-benar frustasi saat Chanyeol justru menambah memasukan jarinya ke dalam lubang vaginanya. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan, sudah cukup ia dipermainkan. Baekhyun ingin lebih, ia ingin Chanyeol memuaskannya tapi itu tak kunjung Baekhyun dapatkan.

"Chann...akkhh...hmmmpppphhh" Baekhyun hanya bisa melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol justru kembali asik menggoda kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan jarinya. Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak, kaki dan tangannya yang terikat membatasi setiap pergerakannya. Desahan yang lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun selalu mampu diredam oleh Chanyeol, dengan melumatnya dalam ciuman penuh gairah.

Baekhyun tampak terengah, Chanyeol bisa merasakan saat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar menandakan jika perempuan tersebut akan mencapai pelepasannya, Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan jarinya dan tak berselang lama cairan itu membasahi jari-jari Chanyeol.

"Aaaahhh..."

Dengan mata terpejam Baekhyun merasakan nikmat saat cairan itu keluar. Nafas Baekhyun memburu, dadanya naik turun. Mulutnya sedekit terbuka, mencoba menetralkan kembali nafasnya. Rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol hanya menggunakan jarinya pun bisa membuat Baekhyun orgasme dengan mudah.

"Itu baru pemanasan _dear_, kau ingin beristirahat dulu, _hmm_?"

Tanya Chanyeol sembari melepaskan ikatan di kedua kakinya tapi tidak dengan tanganya. Baekhyun tak menjawab gadis itu masih mencoba menetralkan nafasnya namun Chanyeol kembali meraup bibirnya dan menghujani wajah Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Kurasa tak akan menarik jika kita tidak langsung ke dalam inti permainan, benarkan sayang?"

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun, sebelum kembali mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, sudah cukup bagaimana ia menahan hasratnya sejak tadi. Sudah cukup baginya bermain-main. Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun.

"Ahhh..."

Baekhyun kembali mendesah dan Chanyeol menggeram saat berhasil memasukan miliknya ke dalam milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa merasakan saat otot-otot vagina milik Baekhyun menjepitnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti permainan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti bagaimana laki-laki itu bergerak.

Ia masih terlalu lelah akibat orgasmenya tadi, tapi kini Chanyeol justru menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Mulut dan tangan laki-laki itu tak tinggal diam menginvasi setiap jengkal inchi tubuh sang gadis untuk memberikan rangsangan. Baekhyun mengerang saat payudara dengan nipple kecokelatannya kini menjadi sasaran tangan dan mulut Chanyeol. Dipelintir dan digigitnya nipple dan payudara Baekhyun hingga membuat erangan tersebut tak berhenti keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat merasakan jika ia akan mencapai klimaksanya sebentar lagi. Tak banyak yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain mengikuti bagaimana laki-laki itu bergerak. Ia sudah orgasme berkali-kali dan kepalanya mulai pening. Sebelum mata itu tertutup Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh..."

Chanyeol menggeram saat pada akhirnya ia mencapai klimaksnya dan ambruk ditubuh Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam saat bagaimana ia merasakan hebatnya permainan malam ini. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya memandangi Baekhyun yang pingsan sebelum akhirnya ia melepasakan penyatuan mereka.

"Terima Kasih" ucap Chanyeol seraya membereskan helaian anak rambut Baekhyun yang tampak berantakan menutupi sebagaian wajah Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan ikatan tangan Baekhyun lalu menutupi tubuh telanjang gadis tersebut dengan selimut sutra tipis sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun saat matahari telah menyongsong tinggi. Cahaya matahari membuat matanya silau, namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk matanya menyesuaikan diri. Baekhyun menyadari jika hanya selimut sutra putih tipis yang membalut tubuh telanjangnya saat ia terbangun. Pikirannya langsung melayang pada kejadian semalam dimana laki-laki dengan segala pesonanya membuat malam tadi begitu panas dan menggairahkan. Permainan semalam benar-benar membuatnya takjub, Chanyeol begitu memuaskannya namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika sekarang badannya terasa pegal dan kaku akibat permainan semalam.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kekagumannya akan sosok Park Chanyeol semalam. Seorang wanita muda yang Baekhyun yakini jika dia adalah pelayan Chanyeol memasuki ruangan. Tampak jelas jika kekagetan terpancar di wajahnya saat melihat Baekhyun hanya berbalut selembar kain tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tu..tuan muda menyuruh saya untuk memberikan ini untuk anda" ujar sang pelayan dengan terbata sambil menyerahkan sebuah _paperbag_ pada Baekhyun "Saya permisi."

"Terima Kasih" Baekhyun berucap sebelum pelayan tersebut undur diri dari hadapannya.

Drrt...drrrt...

Suara handphone Baekhyun yang menandakan email masuk membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian dari _paperbag_ yang ada ditangannya. Ada pesan masuk dari Zitao, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun tertarik, yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah pesan masuk dari id Park Chanyeol. Darimana Chanyeol tahu emailnya? Pikir Baekhyun. Jari-jarinya bergerak untuk membuka pesan masuk itu terlebih dulu, tiba-tiba saja senyum terukir di wajahnya.

_**From: Park Chanyeol **_

"_**Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan segala keperluanmu dan juga aku telah mengirimkan sejumlah uang ke dalam rekeningnmu. Terima kasih atas malam yang menyenangkan"**_

Email masuk yang diterimanya dari Chanyeol seketika melunturkan senyuman yang ada di wajahnya. Oh ayolah Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau pikirkan? Chanyeol hanya memberikan perhatian kecil untukmu. Hubungan kalian hanya sebatas _partner sex_ tak lebih dari itu. Apa kau pikir jika Chanyeol memberikan perhatian kecil untukmu berarti dia menyukaimu? Monolog Baekhyun dalam hati. Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa, Jujur saja entah mengapa Baekhyun telah jatuh terhadap pesona laki-laki itu sejak pertama kali bertemu dan ia berharap jika hubungannya ini bukan hanya sebatas _partner sex_. Ia menginginkan lebih. Namun Baekhyun cukup tahu diri, ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut. Ia cukup tahu diri akan posisinya sekarang.

Jari-jari lentik itu kembali menggerakan layar handphone dalam genggamannya, kali ini pesan dari Zitao yang menjadi fokusnya.

_**From: Zitao **_

"_**Apakah kau akan pulang seenaknya ke apartemenku**__**?**__** Ya anggap saja apartemenku adalah rumahmu sendiri. Kau bisa bebas pulang kapan pun kau mau. Jangan lupa kabari aku**_."

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Baekhyun. Ia lupa jika ia tidak mengabari lagi sahabatnya semalam. Tersirat nada kekhwatiran dalam isi pesan tersebut. Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia harus segera bersiap dan segera pulang. Ia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir. Baekhyun cukup tahu diri jika kini ia tinggal bersama Zitao dan ia tak ingin jika harus merepotkan sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: Ga tau nulis apaan diatas /nunjukatas/. But i try my best /nangis dipojokan/. Maaf jika Chapter ini ngalur-ngidul kemana-mana, maaf jika pendek dan tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian. Saya tau ff saya masih banyak kekurangan tapi saya berharap kalian nikmati ceritanya. Thank you, kalau berkenan tinggalkan review ya **

**Regards, ryubee**

**17 Juni 2016**


End file.
